Blood, Truth, & Love
by My Name is Squirt
Summary: It's the sequel to Blood, Hatred, & Love. It's said five years after the pups were born. They go to highschool now, & they're VERY different. But someone knows about their parents. And no one can help.
1. ONE

"Kids! Get up now!" Gwen screamed, from the bottom of the steps. Her "15" year old children sulked down the steps, yawning & groaning. They had hardly changed in the past five years.

Zane still had shaggy brown hair, a bit longer then before. His brown eyes shined, & he had the body of a god. He was on the baseball, football, & basketball team, & was the "it" guy.

Like her brother, Flower's body was also in it's prime. She was on the track & cross country team, & her body was thin & lean. Her hair had gotten shorter, & she know straightened it, & pulled it into a ponytail.

Shawn was much slimer then his brother, & less athletic. He was known as "The weird emo boy" at their school, though he didn't mind.

Succi was the least to change. She was still the smallest, & always getting into trouble by her curiosity. She was a brainiac, but that didn't exclude her from going to parties & dances with her friends.

Peggy, like her oldest brother & sister, was athletic. But she prefered sports like softball, volley ball, & soccer. Her hair was still curly, but she decided to dye it darker. Her body wasn't as slim as Flower's was, but she was definetly quite pretty.

JoJo was clearly a brat! She's head cheerleader, & one of the worst snobs at her school. Though she's no queen bee, she's more like her aunt Rosie then she is Heather. And just because she's a snob, doesn't mean she doesn't care about her siblings.

Mozart was more like her mother & father then any of her siblings combined. She loved music, she was non athletic, & she was goth. She dyed neon green streaks into her pitch black hair, & continuously got it cut to just above her shoulders. She grew pale, & was the loner of her siblings.

"What mother?" JoJo sighed, walking down the steps.

"It's time for school." Gwen said with a smile.

"Ugh!" Her children groaned.

* * *

"Hey Su!" Succi's friend, Hannah cried, running up to her. Hannah had staright redish blonde hair, mid back, tan skin, & nrown eyes. She wore a pair of blue basketball shorts, converse, & a white tank top.

"Hey Hannah, how was your summer?" Succi asked, hugging her friend.

"Eh, good I guess. Your's?" Hannah said, shrugging.

* * *

"Hey JoJo." JoJo's best friend Abby said, walking up to her.

"Hey Abs. What's up?" JoJo asked. Abby had short, choppy brown hair, pale skin, & gray eyes. She was wearing a denium mini skirt, black ballet flats, & a green halter top that covered her stomach.

"Nothing much. How was your summer?" Abby asked, excited.

* * *

"Yo! Zane! Where you been man?" Colby asked, tossing a football towards his friend.

"Visiting family. Duh!" Zane scoffed, tossing the football back.

Colby scoffed. "Whatever man." He said.

"So how was it?" Colby asked.

* * *

"Race you Flower!" Gina hollered. Gina had dark brown hair, a pink shirt that said in black 'Princess' a pair of blue jeans, & spearies.

"You're on!" Flower cried, taking off.

"Hey!" Gina cried, running after her, both girls laughing.

"How was your summer?" Gina asked, catching up.

* * *

"Hey Shawn." Madi said, walking up to her friend.

"Hey Mad." He said, giving her a hug.

"How was your summer?" Madi asked. Madi had long, straight brown hair, a bit past her shoulders, pale skin, slightly chubby, & green eyes. She had on a pair of light wash skinny jeans, a pair of pink, teal, white, & black checkered vans, & a slipknot t-shirt.

* * *

"Hey Peg." Michael asked his girlfriend.

"Hey Mike. And don't call me Peg." She said.

Michael chuckled. He had shaggy blonde hair, tan skin, & gray eyes. He had on a Holister hoodie, ripped blue jeans, & sneakers.

"Sorry." He said, kissing her temple.

"How was your summer?"

* * *

Mozart just hurried to the office to get her schedule. She didn't have a lot of friends. She had one, but she moved to Ohio over the summer, leaving her alone. She did have one other friend. A kid named Kristy. Since Sara moved, Kristy was the closest thing Mo had to a friend.

"Hey Mo. How was your summer?" Kristy had. Kristy had choppy dirty blonde hair, green skinny jeans, & knee high converse.

**_(at same time)_**

Zane- Boring.

Flower- Boring.

Shawn- Boring.

Succi- Boring.

Peggy- Boring.

JoJo- Boring.

Mozart- Deadly.

**_(Note- They're still wearing the clothes they had on at the end of the first story.)_**


	2. TWO

"Deadly? What do you mean deadly?" Kristy cried. Mozart had a blank look, but suddenly snapped out of it.

"Huh? What?" She asked, stuttering.

"Dear God you're weird. But hey, in my opinion, weird people are unique!" Kristy said, smiling.

"Gee... Thanks!" Mozart said, rolling her eyes, walking down the hall with Kristy.

* * *

"Okay! Okay class! Settle down now! Time for role call!" The homeroom teacher, Mrs. Kerr said. JoJo, Succi, & Mozart sighed, knowing **_exactly _**what was going to happen. It happened **_every _**year! The teacher called out the names of their peers, but stopped when she reached their names.

"Um..." She said, with a puzzled look on her middle aged face. JoJo sighed.

"Need any help?" Michael asked.

"I can pronounce the names just fine. I'm confused."

"Wow! That's a first! Usually teachers can't pronounce our names!" JoJo said, with a smirk. Succi giggled.

"Who's who?" Mrs. Kerr asked Michael.

"Blondie's JoJo, gothie's Mozart, & the other one's Succi." Michael said, pointing to the table they were sitting.

"Bite me!" Mozart hissed. "Behave." She said, finishing role call.

"Any other siblings with weird names I should know about?" Succi held up four fingers.

"Four?" Mrs. Kerr asked, suprised.

"Yep. Zane, Shawn, Peggy, & Flower." Mozart said.

"Yes. We have a sister named Flower." JoJo added, answering the teahers unansweed question.

* * *

"So, tell me more about the Rodriquez children." Mrs. Kerr asked. Being a new teacher, she had no clue what they were like.

"Well, there's Zane, Flower, Shawn, Succi, Peggy, JoJo, & Mozart." Mrs. Jones said.

"Zane is the "it" guy. Every freshman & sophmore girl wants to date him! He's on the football, basketball, & baseball teams." Mrs. Jones explained.

"Wow." Mrs. Kerr said.

"Flower, dear God! The child's smart, but she's always on a sugar rush! She's on the track & cross country teams, & is the fastest female runner in school. Shawn. Hard to describe him. Complete opposite of his brother, that's for sure!" Mrs. Jones cried.

"Succi. Sweet as can be. She's the smartest, the one in the middle, & is the most accident prone out of all of them!" She added. Mrs. Kerr chuckled.

"Peggy. Athletic, like her sister. But she prefers other sports, like volleyball, soccer, etc."

"JoJo is defenitly the brat of the family! She's a cheerleader. All I can say about her. But she does love to boss around her younger sibling." Mrs. Jones muttered.

"Who's that?" Mrs. Kerr asked.

"Mozart. She's the baby of the group. She loves music. 90% of the time, her guitar's on her back. She says it was her father's." Mrs. Jones said, sighing, not taking her eyes off Mozart.

"What about their parents?" Mrs. Kerr asked.

"I don't tjink their mother's their real mother!" The science teacher, Mrs. Roper cried.

"Why?"

"Because she's so young! She barely looks 20!" Mrs. Roper cried.

"How old does she claim to be?" Mrs. Kerr asked.

"At least 10 years older then what she looks. She says she was young when she had her children. Never met their dad." Mrs. Roper sighed.

"No one has." Hannah said, over hearing the conversation.

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Jones asked.

"They moved here in the fifth grade. They're dad died the summer before. He drowned. Never did find his body." Hannah muttered, walking away.


	3. THREE

Mozart was walking down the halls the next day. She wasn't looking where she was going, & the next thing she knew, she colided into someone, knocking them both down!

"Ow! Hey watch it!" Mozart cried, picking up her books.

"Sorry." A male voice cried, helping her up.

Mozart looked at the boy. He had shaggy, light brown hair, crystal blue eyes, & tan skin. He had a lean body, more muscular then Shawn, but no where near as many muscles as Zane had! He had on a gray hoodie, black jeans, & sneakers

"Hi." Mozart said.

"Hey, I'm Bishop. What's your name?" He asked, smiling, & extending his hand.

Mozart shook his hand. "Mozart."

"Mozart? Interesting name. I like it. It's cool." Bishop said, smiling.

Mozart smiled back. "Thank you. So you new here?" She asked.

Bishop nodded. "Today's my first day." He said, blushing slightly.

"Cool. Want a tour?" She asked. Bishop smiled.

"That'd be nice." He said, walking down the hall with Mozart.

* * *

"So... Any siblings?" Mozart asked.

"One. An older brother. You?" Bishop asked.

"Six. Four sisters & two brothers." Mozart said, waiting for Bishop's reaction.

"Seven?! You the youngest?" He asked, suprised.

Mozart nodded.

"They in collage?" Bishop asked, as they continued walking down the halls.

"Nope. They go here. Wanna meet one?" She asked.

Bishop nodded. Mozart jogged over to JoJo, who was talking to one of her friends.

JoJo walked with Mozart back over to Bishop.

"Bishop, this is my sister JoJo. JoJo, meet Bishop." Mozart said, smiling.

JoJo eyed Bishop up & down. "Cute." She said, smirking.

"Well, see you two later." JoJo said, as Biishop & Mozart started to walk away.

JoJo grabbed Mozart & whispered in her ear: "Be careful."

She let her annoyed little sister go, & Mozart went to catch up with Bishop.

* * *

As the weeks went by, Mozart & Bishop grew closer & closer- but only as friends. One weekend, Mozart & her siblings had to visit Gwen's parents.

"Is everything okay Grandma?" Flower asked, Sophia laying in a bed, looking horrible.

"I'm dying." She gasped, trying to put on a smile. Her grandchildren gasped.

"Mozart, I need you to take over when I pass." Sophia mumbled.

"Why me? What about Mom or Aunt Maylynn?" Mozart asked, confused.

"It has to be the youngest born daughter." Sophia sighed.

"Again. What about mom?" Mozart asked, still not understanding.

"I can't become Queen because I was impregnanted by a vampire. One of our greatest enemies." Gwen sighed.

"Ugh! Come on!" Mozart cried. "What if I don't want to be Queen?" She added.

"You don't exactly have a choice Mozart." Gwen said, crossing her arms, annoyed that her daughter was being a brat.

"Ooh! I hate being a princess!" Mozart snapped, stomping out of the room.

Shawn & Zane sighed, & went after their sister.

* * *

They found Mozart sitting by the lake outside the castle. Her shoes were off, & her feet were in the cool blue water.

"Hey." Shawn muttered, as him & Zane sat next to her.

"Hey." Mozart sighed, tossing a pebble into the water.

"Why can't you become a Queen?" Zane asked, annoyed.

"I don't even like being a princess! God!" Mozart groaned, laying down, & looking at the clouds. "Why did we have to be royalty?" Mozart groaned.

"Not our fault both our grandparents are the leaders of two of the most commonly known magical creatures in the human world." Zane pointed out, laying down, his arms behind his head.

* * *

"Mozart, come here." Sophia muttered, as her grandaughter entered the large room.

"Yes Grandma?" Mozart asked, walking up to here.

"Now, to be Queen, you have to mate with a full blooded werewolf for your reign." Sophia explained.

"What's that mean?" Mozart asked.

"It means both parents have to be werewolves, & they have to have been born one." Sophia explained, smiling.

"Grandma, I think it'll be creepy if I walk up to a guy & say: _Hey, are you a werewolf?_" Mozart pointed out, rolling her eyes.

Sophia chuckled. "That's what this is for." She said, handing Mozart a necklace.

Mozart examined it in her hands. It was a tear drop neclace, about the size of her palm. It was clear, on a silver chain.

"If you're near a relative, it'll turn blue. If you're near an unrelated wolf, it'll turn green, & if it turns red..." Sophia trailed off.

"What?" Mozart asked, curious.

"Get out of there." Sophia said.


	4. FOUR

Mozart walked through the halls of her school, thumbling the necklace Sophia had given her the previous day. She sighed, then jumped, when she heard someone.

"Hey."

"Oh, my God!" Mozart cried, turning around.

Bishop.

Mozart smiled, not noticing the color her necklace changed to.

"So, wanna get lunch?" Bishop asked.

"Uh... Sure." Mozart smiled, walking to the cafeteria with Bishop.

* * *

"I'm not sure if I like that Bishop kid." JoJo muttered to her siblings.

"Doesn't matter! Mo likes him, & it's not our business to get involved!" Flower cried.

JoJo scoffed. "We're her sisters! It's our **_main _**job to get involved!" She cried.

"Um... Why's mom here?" Shawn asked.

There Gwen was, walking towards her children.

"Where's your sister?" Gwen asked.

"With a boy." Peggy said, smirking, causing Succi to giggle, & JoJo to huff.

Gwen rolled her eyes, & sat down.

"Is something wrong?" Zane asked.

"As soon as you all done with your lunch we're going home." Gwen said.

"Why?" Succi asked.

"Mom! Me, Zane, & Flower have practice after school!" JoJo yelped.

"I've got three major tests to do!" Succi cried.

"I don't care!" Gwen growled.

Shawn huffed, rolling his eyes.

"Life sucks!" Peggy huffed.

* * *

"So, you like it here?" Mozart asked.

"Pretty cool." Bishop said.

Mozart & Bishop walked towards a table, when suddenly glass shattered & a girl let out a scream!

"What the-!?" Bishop cried, dropping his tray.

Mozart scanned the cafeteria & gasped, also dropping her tray!

In the middle of a table, students & teachers around it, but a good distance between them...

Was a werewolf. And he didn't look familiar.


	5. FIVE

Everyone was staring at the wolf. Everyone was frozen in fear. And no one noticed Gwen turn into a wolf. She leaped over the crowd, causing them to scream, & growled fiercly at the intruder.

They circled eachother, growling louder & angrier after each passing moment. Gwen's children were watching, standing on the tables to get a better view.

But then, Gwen stopped, whining. She sniffed the wolf, circling him. She looked up, with hurt in her eyes. The other whined, taking a step closer to Gwen. Gwen looked as if she shook her head no.

Gwen ran past him, leaping out the window he broke. The wolf-abviously male- followed after her.

* * *

Zane, Mozart, Flower, JoJo, Shawn, Peggy, & Succi came home to find one of the front windows broken. Zane dropped his bag, & ran through the front door.

"Mom!?" Zane hollered, running around the living room. He bolted for the kitchen. He stopped in his tracks, when he saw his mother sitting with a guy.

It was Trent.


	6. SIX

Zane just stood there. Gwen & Trent didn't say anything.

"Zane!?" He heard his brother yell.

Shawn ran towards them, & gasped when he saw his father.

For five years, Shawn & Zane had continuous nightmares about the day Trent disapered. They couldn't take it.

Both of them bolted upstairs to their rooms. "Boys!" Gwen cried.

"What's going on?" JoJo asked, walking into the kitchen.

Her sisters followed her. Flower's eyes widened.

Mozart, not recognizing her father, walked over to him.

She looked at him, then at her necklace. Blue.

She gasped, tears forming in her eyes. She ran past her sisters, & up to her room.

"Mozart!" Gwen cried. Mozart's sisters ran after her.

* * *

"I missed a lot, didn't I?" Trent muttered.

"Yeah..." Gwen sighed. "But they thought you were dead! Give em time!" Gwen sighed.

"Boy, they don't look like us at all!" Trent chuckled.

"Yeah." Gwen chuckled. She got up & went to a shelf. She handed Trent a yearbook.

"There's?" He asked. Gwen nodded.

"From last year." She said. Trent opened it.

"What grade are they in?" He asked.

"In this, they're freshman's." Gwen said.

Trent looked at all the pictures. He was amazed at how much his kids had grown & changed. They were so different from eachother & their parents.

"So, how's our family doing?" Trent asked, eyes still in the yearbook.

"You're family's doing good. Elizabeth never really got over your "death". My mom...." Gwen sighed.

"What? What's wrong?" Trent asked, looking at her with concerned eyes.

"My mom's dying..." Gwen sighed, as Trent gave her a comfurting hug.

* * *

The next day at school was not a pleasent one! All of the children were pissed & moody.

"Shawn? Shawn! What's wrong?" Jessica cried.

"Nothing!" He growled.

"Just tell me!" Jessica cried.

"He's alive!" Shawn yelled, breaking down into tears.

"Who?" Jessica asked.

"My father!" He yelled.

JoJo was also pissy. Not even Abby was bothering her.

Mrs. Jones decided to figure out what was going on.

"Zane! What's with you & your siblings?" She asked.

"Nothing." He muttered, turning away.

Mrs. Jones grabbed him by the arm. "Zane, just tell me." She sighed.

"Nothing is wrong! Just leave me alone!" He cried, running off.

Mrs. Jones sighed.

Mozart was the worst, out of all her siblings. But instead of being moody, she was just avoiding everyone.

She was in the gym, alone with her guitar, strumming a tone.

She began to play:

_**It's getting so lonely inside this bed**_  
_**Don't know if I should lick my wounds or say woe is me instead**_  
_**And there's an aching inside my head**_  
_**It's telling me I'm better off alone**_  
_**But after midnight morning will come**_  
_**And the day will see if you will get some**_

What Mozart didn't know, was that Bishop was watching her.

_**They say that girl ya know she act too tough tough tough**_  
_**Well it's till' I turn off the light, turn off the light**_  
_**They say that girl you know she act so rough rough rough**_  
_**Well it's till' I turn off the light, turn off the light**_  
_**And I say follow me follow me follow me down down down down**_  
_**till' you see all my dreams**_  
_**Not everything in this magical world is quite what it seems**_

_**I looked above the other day**_  
_**Cuz I think I'm good and ready for a change**_  
_**I live my life by the moon**_  
_**If it's high play it low, if it's harvest go slow and if it's full, then go**_  
_**But after midnight morning will come**_  
_**And the day will see if you're gonna get some**_

_**They say that girl ya know she act too tough tough tough**_  
_**Well it's till' I turn off the light, turn off the light**_  
_**They say that girl you know she act so rough rough rough**_  
_**Well it's till' I turn off the light, turn off the light**_  
_**And I say follow me follow me follow me down down down down**_  
_**till' you see all my dreams**_  
_**Not everything in this magical world is quite what it seems**_

_**I'm searching for things that I just cannot see**_  
_**Why don't you don't you don't you come and be with me**_  
_**I pretend to be cool with me, want to believe**_  
_**That I can do it on my own without my heart on my sleeve**_  
_**I'm running, I'm running, catch up with me life**_  
_**Where is the love that I'm looking to find**_  
_**It's all in me, can't you see, I can see, why can't you see it's all in me**_

_**They say that girl ya know she act too tough tough tough**_  
_**Well it's till' I turn off the light, turn off the light**_  
_**They say that girl you know she act so rough rough rough**_  
_**Well it's till' I turn off the light, turn off the light**_  
_**And I say follow me follow me follow me down down down down**_  
_**till' you see all my dreams**_  
_**Not everything in this magical world is quite what it seems**_

Mrs. Jones walked up to him. He put a finger to his mouth, & pointed to Mozart.

_**Where is your logic**_  
_**Who do you need**_  
_**Where can you turn in your delicate time of need**_  
_**Follow me down, follow me down down down,**_  
_**I do not need I do not need nobody**_  
_**Where is your logic**_  
_**Who do you need**_  
_**Where can you turn in your delicate time of need**_

Mozart was silent. She took a deep breath. Bishop & Mrs. Jones started clapping. Mozart turned, blushing deeply.

"Didn't know you could play like that." Mrs. Jones said, as Mozart grabbed her guitar. Mozart walked towards them.

"Thanks." Mozart smiled.

"How come your sibs are pissed?" Bishop asked.

"Family drama." Mozart explained, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Can you keep a secret?" Mozart asked.

"Yeah. Of course. Is something wrong?" Mrs. Jones asked.

Mozart took a breath. She walked to the very top of the bleachers.

Mrs. Jones & Bishop were confused. "I need ya'll to hide! Okay?" Mozart yelled.

"Why?" Bishop asked.

"Just do it! Please?" Mozart asked. Mrs. Jones & Bishop ran off, still able to see Mozart.

Mozart had her eyes closed. She took another breath, & began to howl.

"What the-" "Look!" Bishop said, pointing to Mozart. Mrs. Jones gasped.

Mozart began to turn into a wolf, while still howling.

"I had a crush on a werewolf..." Bishop mumbled.

"Hey, that explains why her family's so different." Mrs. Jones said.

Suddenly, more howls were heard. Six more wolves, all different from another, came running into the gym.

Mrs. Jones & Bishop covered their mouths.

"Well, what is it?" One asked. Bishop & Mrs. Jones recognized the voice. Zane.

"Who cares? It got me out of lit!" JoJo said, scratching her shoulder with her back leg.

Peggy scoffed. "Why don't you shut it?" She snapped.

JoJo let out a growl. Peggy snarled, & both girls lunged at eachother!

"Hey! Knock it off!" Flower snapped.

The girls stopped, walking off.

Succi sighed. "I don't have a good feeling..." She sighed.


	7. SEVEN

No one knew how right Succi was.

Mozart's siblings turned back into humans, & left.

Mozart turned back into a human. She ran down the bleachers, towards Bishop & Mrs. Jones.

"That, was freaky!" Bishop cried. Mozart smiled.

"What was that about?" Mrs. Jones cried, baffled.

Mozart sighed. "We're werewolves." Mozart said.

"We figured that." Bishop muttered.

"We gotta get to class." Mrs. Jones said.

"Kay. I'll catch up later. I gotta get my things." Mozart said.

"We can wait." Bishop suggested.

"Nah, its okay." Mozart said.

Mrs. Jones & Bishop left.

Mozart was about to grab her guitar, when a piercing pain went threw her back.

"Aah!" She gasped, colapsing onto the bleachers.

Someone picked her up, & walked away.

* * *

"Zane! You know where your sister is!?" Mrs. Jones yelled.

"Dunno. I think she's still in the gym." Zane muttered.

Mrs. Jones groaned. She walked towards Bishop.

"I sware! Mozart's going to be in serious trouble!" She growled.

"Why?" Bishop asked.

"She's still not back!" Mrs. Jones cried.

"There she is." Succi said.

Everyone turned & looked at Mozart. But something was wrong. She was breathing heavilly, & her eyes weren't their normal color. Behind her, a few feeet away, was a man.

He had on a black cloak, gray skin, & coal black eyes.

He laughed. "Ah! My young pupil, show your true self! The part of you that can't escape!" He ordered Mozart.

Mozart looked up, growling. She showed a pair of glistening white fangs.

"Oh fu-!" Zane was interupted when Mozart lunged at him!

Shawn pulled her off Zane & flung her into the lockers!

Mozart looked at either side of her, then grinned evilly.

She lunged at whatever she spotted.

"Hey! Get off me!!" A voice cried.

"No!" Shawn muttered. He exposed their families secret, when he turned into a wolf, & tackled Mozart, preventing her from biting Jessica.

Mozart & her brother faught visciously. Jessica got up & ran to Mrs. Jones.

They heard a high yelp! And saw Mozart wham Shawn into the lockers.

He colapsed to the ground.

joJo hopped onto the tops of the lockers, & howled.

"Aaaaaaoooooowwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

As she was howling, she transformed into a wolf.

Mozart lloked up. She leaed out of the window & ran off.

The man groaned, & disapered!

Zane groaned, leaning against the lockers. His head was bleeding, but nothing major.

Colby helped him up.

"You okay man?" Colby asked.

"Yeah... Thanks." Zane muttered.

Peggy & Flower helped JoJo down.

They heard Succi whine.

Zane turned his head & saw her standing by Shawn.

Zane & his sisters turned into wolves, & walked towards Succi & Shawn.

Flower nipped at his ears, trying to get him up.

Nothing worked.

Zane nudged his muzzle, whining.

Shawn didn't move.

His siblings looked up at the ceiling, & howled the most mournfully depressing howl imaginable.

Shawn wasn't going to get up...


	8. EIGHT

It was a week later, & no one had seen Zane or his siblings since Mozart disapered.

Shawn had been buried in werewolf territory.

Today was the day the murning was over, & the kids would be coming back to school.

Mozart was still missing.

All of them had changed.

JoJo dyed her hair. She was no longer a platinum blonde, but instead had coal black hair.

Succi & Flower were no longer happy & cheerful. They were depressed & moddy.

Peggy became a grouch. Michael was doing the smart thing & avoiding her.

The one who was most affected by Shawn's death had to be Zane.

Zane had been ignoring everyone, including his family. He styled his hair differently, so it hung over his eyes & never moved. If you looked closly at his wristed, you'd see scars, only a few days old. Gwen was worried Zane might become suicidal.

Jessica hadn't been at school either. Shawn was her best & only friend. And she loved him.

Everyone avoided Zane, Flower, Peggy, Succi, & JoJo.

Jessica had come back to school. Her parents said she had to get out of the house.

"Why'd you have to go...?" Jessica muttered, walking through the front doors of the school.

* * *

The day went by somewhat normal, at least for Jessica.

However, for Zane & his sister, no one, not even their closest friends, looked at them the same way.

JoJo walked alone. Same with all her siblings. They were depressed; hurt.

Colby walked up to hi best friend.

Zane tried to avoid him, but Colby wouldn't let him.

Without any words spoken, Colby gave his friend a much needed hug.

* * *

Bishop walked up to them, when they sat together at lunch.

"Hey..." He muttered. JoJo smiled, but it went away just as fast as it appeared.

"Can I sit?" He asked.

Zane scooted over.

Peggy tilted her head. "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry about what happened with Shawn & Mozart. Have you heard from her since she took off?" Bishop asked.

"No. Honestly, I don't even think she knows Shawn's dead." Succi sighed, frowning.

"Oh jeez. I'd hat to live with that." Bishop sighed, shaking his head.

* * *

Succi & her siblings were in different areas of the hall. Without warning, they all dropped their things, & screamed in agony & pain, clutching the sides of their heads.

"Aaaaahhhhhh!!!!!!" Succi screamed, tears trickling down her cheeks.

Bishop ran up to her. "What's wrong?"

But before she could answer, Bishop was doing the same exact thing!

JoJo was at practice when it happened to her. She was in the middle of a cheer when her eyes went wide. She dropped her pom poms, clutched her head, & screamed!

Zane was on the football field, Peggy in the softball field, & Flower in the parking lot for track. They all did the samething.

Suddenly, they all stopped screaming. Their eyes went wide, & without warning, they colapsed onto the ground. Friends & loved ones ran to them, shaking them, crying out their names.


	9. NINE

Abby dropped her pom-poms & ran to JoJo.

"JoJo!" She screamed, shaking her, trying to get her up.

* * *

Colby ran to Zane. He was laying on his side, eyes wide with a blank stare.

"Zane! Dude! Get up!" He hollered, tears forming.

* * *

"Peggy!" Michael yelled, running to his girlfriend & her sister.

"Help! Someone help!" He screamed, tears falling.

Mrs. Jones ran to Succi & Bishop. She took out her phone & called 911.

* * *

The ambulance rolled the kids into an ambulance, & closed the door.

One of them sighed; she didn't like seeing kids being put into an ambulance... Especially if they were dead....

"Jesus! What the hell do you think happened here?" Her coworker cried, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Dunno. And frankly, I don't wanna!" She cried.

"Wonder why fate picked them?" He sighed.

"Godamnit! Josh! Shut up! They can't be any older then 16! And they just died!" The woman screamed.

The man, who was taken back, shut his mouth.

* * *

"Do these kids have anything in common?" The police officr asked Mrs. Jones, Colby, Michael, & Abby.

"Well, the emo boy, & the girls were all siblings. I don't know what Bishop & them have in common." Abby sighed, lokking down at the pavement.

Michael scoffed. "Mozart."

"Mozart? You mean Wolfgang Mozart?'' The cop cried.

"No. Mozart Rodriquez. She was the fifth sister." Jessica said.

"Well, where is she? I'd like to speak to her." The offcer said.

"Can't. No one's seen her in a couple weeks- not since her brother Shawn died." Mrs. Jones said, causing Jessica to tear up.

Abby wrapped her arms around Jessica, giving her a comforting hug.

"Bishop & Mozart were dating." Jessica said, smiling.

"How do you know?" Colby asked, baffled.

"I saw them kissing about a week before Shawn died." Jessica explained, frowing at the thought of Shawn.

"Wow. Not suprised." Michael smirked.

"Anyone heard from Mozart?" The officer wondered.

"Not even her family." Colby sighed.

Without warning, Jessica's eyes went wide.

"Jess?" Abby asked.

Jessica gasped. Suddenly, she was screaming for help, as she was being dragged towards a large hole in the ground.

"Jessica!" Colby hollered.

A large dog jumped over them, & bolted for Jessica, grabbing her wrist with it's jaws just before she was pulled all the way in.

It struggled to hang onto her, tears forming in Jessica's eyes.

"Aah!" She cried, scared.

She gasped, as the wolf lost it's grip.

She was still screaming when the hole closed up.

"Shit!" Michael yelled, kicking the ground, as the group watched the dog dig up the ground, yelping, trying to get to Jessica.

The group looked at the freaked out cop.

"Don't ask!" Colby huffed.

The cop pointed to where the dog was.

Everyone gasped!

It was Shawn.


	10. TEN

Shawn looked at them, as their jaws were dropped eyes wide. He walked towards them.

"Hey." He said, nervously.

"Shawn?" Abby muttered.

"Yeah..." He said.

"You're alive!" Michael cried.

Shawn nodded.

"Where are my siblings? Where's JoJo, Peg, Flower, Succi, & Zane?" Shawn asked, looking around.

Mrs. Jones looked down, sighing, while Colby glanced at the ambulances.

"No." Shawn cried, getting the hint.

"We're so sorry Shawn. They just dropped. Nothing we could do." Abby apologized.

Shawn colapsed to his knees, tears falling out.

"What about mom & dad?" He asked, looking at them.

"We called them, but we couldn't tell them over the phone..." Mrs. Jones sighed.

A car pulled up, & Shawn hid near an ambulance.

Gwen & Trent quickly got out, & rushed towards them.

"What happened!" Gwen cried.

Trent looked at the ambulances & tensed up.

"No." He said. "No!"

"Oh my God!" Gwen cried, sobbing into Trent's chest.

Then, something amazing happened...


End file.
